


Grinding is The Most Fun a Guy Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

by ragingrainbow



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mikey presses closer, his hand creeping downwards a little, breath warm on Ray’s ear as he whispers, “Y’know, there’s a great cure for insomnia…”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinding is The Most Fun a Guy Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: [There's a no-sex-in-the-bunks rule, but grinding totally doesn't count, right?](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html?thread=427918>)

Ray can’t sleep. He’s not even sure why, he’s exhausted and usually the low rumbling of the bus would easily lull him to sleep. But tonight he just finds it annoying. He’s tossing and turning and _so fucking restless_.

He’s just turned over yet again in an attempt to get really comfortable (or as comfortable as one can get in tourbus bunks), when there’s a soft rustle followed by the press of a warm body next to his. He moves over a little to make more room, not even having to turn around to know who it is.

“Can’t sleep?” Mikey’s voice is soft, just loud enough for Ray to catch his words without it carrying to the other bunks.

Ray only sighs in response, since the answer to that question is really fucking obvious. There is a pause, and Mikey sneaks his hand up to draw circles on Ray’s chest. It’s an invitation for Ray to talk if he wants to, but there is really nothing specific on his mind, more like a churning turmoil of thoughts that are just out of reach.

Mikey presses closer, his hand creeping downwards a little, breath warm on Ray’s ear as he whispers, “Y’know, there’s a great cure for insomnia…”

And yeah, okay, that’s an idea Ray would so totally be on board with, except, “No sex in the bunks, man.”

Mikey doesn’t seem concerned, and nips at Ray’s earlobe to make him turn towards him. “Can get you off anyway. But you gotta be quiet.”

Ray nods, slowly, he can totally do quiet. He thinks. _Hopes_.

Mikey kisses him then, way too slow and soft, and Ray has to catch a whine in his throat before Mikey gets his hands on Ray’s ass to press him closer. Mikey is already hard, which is great since Ray’s dick is more than willing to join the party.

Mikey’s thrusts match his kiss, too slow, too soft, “Not enough…”. Ray squirms, tries to find more friction, something, anything, he just needs _more_.

“Shhhh… I’ve got you.” Mikey finds the spot behind Ray’s ear to kiss, and Ray shudders against Mikey’s lips.

It’s a bit awkward when Mikey rolls them over, there really isn’t enough space, but he manages to get on top of Ray. His thrusts become more purposeful, pinning Ray to the mattress.

Ray has to wriggle a little to line himself up just right, but then it gets _much_ better, each hard, slow roll of Mikey’s hips skittering up his spine and down to his toes. He has to focus to stay still, bites his lip to stop incoherent words from tumbling from his mouth.

It’s just starting to get _really_ good, like good enough for Ray’s mind to start going blank, thank fuck, when Mikey suddenly freezes. “Did you hear that?”

Ray’s eyes fly open to give Mikey an incredulous look. Of course he didn’t fucking hear that, whatever it was can’t be important enough to –

And alright, now he hears it. The unmistakable shuffling of feet, then the click of the toilet door. Mikey looks tense, which is sort of stupid since he was the one who proposed this idea.

“He couldn’t have… right?”

It’s probably mostly frustration and the ridiculousness of the situation, but also the _look_ on Mikey’s face, and suddenly there’s laughter bubbling in Ray’s throat and when Mikey realizes the pissed of look he gives Ray doesn’t make it any better.

The laughter dies abruptly when Mikey fucking _pinches_ his nipple, pressing his hips into Ray’s at the same time, moving in a tiny circle that makes it impossible for Ray to stop his soft whine in response.

“Gotta be quiet,” Mikey reminds him, letting go of his nipple but rubbing his thumb over the echo of pain, the press of his hips unrelenting, suddenly not seeming as concerned about getting caught.

Shit, they’re both fucked if they get caught. And Ray suddenly gets the feeling that Mikey will hold him responsible, and maybe Ray won’t like the consequences. Or maybe he will. He’s not sure he wants to find out.

The door opens again, and then there’s the soft pad of feet. Ray holds his breath and fuck, Mikey doesn’t stop that tiny roll of his hips, grins down at Ray when Ray looks up at him. Not that Ray can make out much of Mikey’s features in the darkness but he can tell Mikey’s grinning anyway.

“Fuck…” It’s only a soft breath, not enough to be heard, and Ray tips his head back when Mikey picks up speed again, realizes too late that he’s left himself vulnerable to Mikey’s mouth and tongue.

He slaps a hand over his mouth just in time, the other one reaching out to grab at Mikey’s arm, trying to steady himself against Mikey’s relentless assault, the roll of his hips quicker now, harder, _just right_.

“Mikey…” he pants, breathless, against the palm of his hand, hips moving to meet Mikey’s, uncoordinated and frantic.

“Yeah, Ray, yeah,” Mikey whispers against Ray’s throat, before he gets a hand in Ray’s hair – it’s the only time Ray really lets people mess with his hair – and pulls to make Ray move to meet his kiss.

Ray hopes he’s effectively gagged by the kiss as he comes, he can’t be sure. It takes a little longer for Mikey to get there, his thrusts almost too much now that Ray feels over-sensitized, making Ray shudder.

Mikey comes with a soft cry, face buried against Ray’s neck. He supports his weight on shaking arms for a few moments until Ray pulls him down, let’s the full length of Mikey’s body press against his own.

They lay still for a moment, panting, and Ray listens to the sounds of the bus, there’s no sign of anyone else being awake anymore, thankfully. Mikey’s weight starts to feel heavy after a while, and Ray really wants to go clean up as he becomes aware of the feeling of come cooling against his skin. Mikey gets the message and lets him wriggle free.

Mikey’s gone to his own bunk when Ray comes back, but it doesn’t matter much as sleep actually starts to creep in the moment he hits the mattress again. He’s gonna buy Mikey a really fucking huge coffee in the morning, and maybe breakfast, too.


End file.
